Taking Chances
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: The new and improved Charmed Ones- The Power of Four. Melinda journeys to the past to help her brother Chris and the rest of their family change Wyatt from the path of evil. But when a good witch from the future becomes desperate and curses the Halliwell line until Wyatt has been stopped and random Halliwell's drop, they must work harder to save Wyatt. Please review :D


**Characters and Actors:**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: **Wes Ramsey

**Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell: **Drew Fuller

**Melinda Prudence Halliwell: **Shiri Appleby

**Piper Halliwell: **Holly Marie Combs

**Leo Wyatt: **Brian Krause

**Prudence Johnna Halliwell: **Kristin Kreuk

**Parker Halliwell: **Leighton Meester

**Penny Halliwell: **Emma Watson

**Phoebe Halliwell: **Alyssa Milano

**Coop: **Victor Webster

**Tamora Mitchell: **Kristen Stewart

**Kat Mitchell: **Keira Knightly

**Henry Mitchell Jr: **Zac Efron

**Paige Matthews: **Rose McGowan

**Henry Mitchell: **Ivan Sergei

**Lucas Halliwell: **Tom Welling

**Lily Halliwell: **Nina Dobrev

**Prue Halliwell: **Shannen Doherty

**Chapter One**

The Charmed ones were all standing around the Book of Shadows, trying desperately to find the latest demon. Piper stepped back in a huff as she looked over at Chris, who was sitting back away from the others. He seemed rather distant today and Piper was unsure why. She looked back at Leo who was looking at the book with the others. When Leo didn't notice, Piper sighed and looked back at Chris, her hands coming to a rest on her stomach. She smiled as she felt the baby kick and Chris looked up and smiled at Piper. Piper dropped her hands and, before looking back over at Leo, walked over to Chris.

"Still haven't told him?" Chris asked as Piper sat across from him. "Mum, you need to tell him. I need a father in my life; it was pretty crap without him. And whenever he was there, he was always with Wyatt. You need to tell him."

Piper sighed as she watched her son. Most mothers don't see their sons twenty-three and walking around before they are even expecting them. But she had come to love Chris in the last three months, since she had found out that he was her son.

"I know, but it's just so difficult. And he's not always here." Piper said as she looked back at Leo with longing in her eyes. Leo saw her this time and smiled sweetly. Chris saw where she was looking and shook his head. He wanted his parents to get back together, but he still felt angry with Leo for leaving them.

"Exactly, Mum. That's why you need to tell him. So he will finally be here for us." Chris said as Piper looked back at him. Piper nodded as she got up.

"Where are you going?!" Chris exclaimed as he too jumped to his feet. "We still have a demon to fight!"

Piper looked at her son and shook her head. It seemed that Piper and Chris were a lot alike. "I have to do something I should have done three months ago."

Piper turned away from her son and walked over to Leo. She was about to get his attention when something else got all of their attentions. The attic had suddenly filled with a blue light, much like the colour of Leo and Paige's orbs. But it was coming from the far wall. Chris lunged in front of everyone when something or someone stepped out of the light. Or stumbled. Leo ran to catch the young girl as she started to fall. She had long, dark brown hair and she was almost as tall as Chris. The girl looked up at Leo as she fell gently into his arms. "Dad?"

Leo looked at her in shock, before he noticed the colour of her eyes. They were his. But why, how was she here. And who was she.

"Melinda?!" Chris called as he finally saw who she was. She looked past Leo, to Chris and gasped.

"Chris, you're alive. Ahhh." She yelled as placed a hand to her lower stomach. Leo looked down and saw blood seeping through her fingers and fear filled him. Melinda must be the little girl that Piper saw when she went to the future. But now she was all grown up and bleeding to death.

"Dad, help me!" She whispered as she fainted, her skin pale. Leo carefully laid her down on the ground and started to heal her. Piper looked past Prue to look at the girl. Had she really just called Leo "Dad"? Piper started to think, completely ignoring the fact that Prue was yelling in her ear. The girl's hair looked oddly familiar; no it was exactly the same colour as hers. And so was her skin, if it wasn't so pale. Then Piper finally realised who it was.

"Leo!" Piper cried. "That's our daughter!"

"I know Piper. Now let me save her life." Leo called to her as he continued to work. Piper sighed as she worried for her daughter's life. She had to live. She wasn't going to lose her before she even knew her.

"Piper!" Prue called as Piper finally looked at her. Prue was standing at the book with Phoebe and Paige, and she was flicking through the pages.

"Who is she? Who is she?" Prue mumbled as she flicked through the pages.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell." Chris called from where he sat beside his father and sister. "She is your niece."

Prue looked up in horror. Yes she had heard Melinda call Leo her Dad, but she hadn't really put the pieces together. And now that she was looking at her properly, she could tell that she was a Halliwell. And it seemed, even though it was from a distant, that she had Prue's nose. Prue hadn't seen Piper's little girl when they had journeyed to their future, but it really looked like she was going to exist.

Prue stopped flicking through the book as she started to stare at Melinda. Leo was still healing her, and it seemed that she was badly injured.

"Leo, what's taking so long?" Piper asked as she too watched them. Leo sighed as he looked up at Piper, his hands still hovering over Melinda's wound.

"Dad. Please." A wounded voice called to Leo from across the room and everyone turned to look at Chris, who had tears running down his cheeks. "She's all I have left."

"Dad?" Leo asked as he looked at Chris, and for the first time since he had met Chris, he noticed his eyes. They were exactly the same colour as Melinda's. "What is your name?"

Chris watched him before he answered, "Christopher Perry Halliwell. And I am your son."

Leo went pale as he figured it all out, and he turned to look at Piper. Piper's hands were cradling her slightly swollen stomach. Piper looked down at the ground, diverting his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked Piper as he started to regain his colour. Piper shook her head, because she wasn't really sure why she hadn't.

"I didn't think you were going to stick around long enough." She said as they all heard Chris growl. Piper turned and gave him a warning look, and Chris automatically looked down at the table. Piper turned back to Leo and tried to smile. Leo smiled gently back at her. "I couldn't put myself and Chris through that again."

"Paige?" Leo beckoned to Paige, who ran to his side. Leo instructed her to continue healing Melinda. And once Paige had dropped down to kneel beside her, he got to his feet and went to Piper. Reaching up, he wiped away the stray tears that had started to fall. And as he looked into her eyes, he placed his hands on her pregnant stomach.

"I am never going to leave you again." Leo said as he leaned closer and kissed Piper on the lips. Piper smiled, glad that she finally had the man that she loved back. Leo took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"She is going to be alright." Leo whispered in Piper's ear as more tears fell from her eyes. Piper hugged Leo to her and hid her head in the crook in his arm.

"Well, that's a good start." A female voice said and both Leo and Piper looked over at Melinda. Paige had finished healing Melinda, and she was now sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, quite confused. Melinda laughed, and she sounded just like Leo.

"Mum, you and Dad weren't very cosy." Melinda said as she smiled.

"Weren't?" Leo asked. Melinda looked over at Chris, who nodded.

"Dad, you died." Melinda said as tears started to fall, for both of them.

"How?" Leo asked even though he didn't want to know the answer. Melinda turned to the other end of the attic, to where Wyatt sat in his playpen with his stuffed teddy bear in his hands.

"Wyatt." Melinda said as she looked down at the ground. "Well it wasn't exactly Wyatt, he hadn't meant for you to die. He was after me. Well his demon's were."

Piper looked up at the mention of demons and saw the look on his face, pure pain and terror. Chris had told them that he had come back from the future to change Wyatt's past, to stop him from becoming evil. But it seemed that he hadn't accomplished his goal yet. She turned away from Melinda and went to Wyatt, picking him up and holding him close.

"He still loved you, Dad. He still loved all of us. But as he progressed further into the evil, the more his love and humanity disappeared. You weren't the only one that died because of Wyatt. And you weren't the last from our family. Family no longer mattered to him. If they got in his way, then they died."

"But he is so sweet and innocent!" Phoebe exclaimed to her niece as she looked over at Wyatt.

"Yes, at this age. But that didn't stop him killing you!" Melinda blurted out before she gasped and closed her mouth. Phoebe had gone white and Chris was giving her a warning look. "Aunt Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Ah, Aunt Prue is going to kill me."

Prue looked up at her, and she understood that she was still alive. But how many of her sisters were as well.

"Just tell us, Melinda." Prue said. "We need to know."

Melinda nodded as she walked to the table and sat across from Chris. She swung her chair to face the others. "Aunt Phoebe, you were Wyatt's first victim. Wyatt had just gotten his powers, his evil powers. And he was starting to fight against us; his conscious kept telling him that we were out to get him. He had tried to hurt me; but you stepped in and tried to talk to him. You didn't get very far. He threw a fireball and I tried to push you out of the way, but I slipped trying to get to you and the fireball got you. As you dropped to the ground, Wyatt orbed out, but I saw the look on his face. It was one of pain. He wasn't evil enough to get any joy out of killing someone. And it was his aunt. It killed a part of him and nothing could bring him back from that."

Phoebe now sat on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks, the fact that her nephew had killed her was getting to her.

"Mum, you died when Chris was fourteen. I was eleven and Wyatt was fifteen. Dad and Wyatt were out and it was just Chris, you and me at home. A demon had just shimmered in and because I was so young, you sent me upstairs. You tried to get Chris to go with me, but he wouldn't. He tried to help you with what powers he had. But the demon was too strong for you and Chris, and a stray fireball hit you. Chris had tried to call Dad. But by the time he and Wyatt had gotten there, you were to late to save. I think that was when Wyatt started to turn; your death hurt him more than anyone else. Even more so than Dad."

Leo walked over to Piper and pulled her into his arms, being careful not to crush Wyatt. "We can change this, Piper. I promise you, I will always be here for you and our children. No matter what."

"Continue, Melinda." Paige said as they let Piper and Leo have their privacy. You and Aunt Prue are the only ones left. Wyatt never seemed to be able to get to you guys, so you both looked after all of us. Aunt Phoebe's husband died a few months after Aunt Phoebe; he just couldn't live without her. I think he died of a broken heart."

"How many of you were there?" Prue asked and Melinda looked back over at Chris, who nodded again.

"Well all together there was eleven of us, before Wyatt left. But now there are ten of us. Together we became the resistance against Wyatt after Dad died. There was me, Chris, Prudence, Parker, Penny, Tamora, Kat, Henry, Lucas and Lily." Melinda said.

"But who is who?" Paige asked, clearly confused. Melinda smiled.

"Prudence, Parker and Penny are the Aunt Phoebe's daughters." Melinda said as Phoebe smiled. "Prudence and Parker are twins. And Penny is your youngest."

"Tamora, Kat and Henry are Aunt Paige's. Tamora and Kat are also twins and Henry is adopted. You orbed him from one of your charges that had died on your watch. The father didn't want him so you and husband adopter him." Melinda said as both Paige and Phoebe laughed at the act that they were both going to have twins.

"And Lucas and Lily are Aunt Prue's though we don't know who their father is." Melinda said. Prue blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"Guys, I think I really need to sit down." Melinda said as she collapsed into a heap on the ground. Everyone rushed to her side as Leo inspected her.

"Its okay. She was just exhausted. I'll orb her to the spare room. I think she needs to rest, just like everyone else does." Leo said as he picked Melinda up and orbed her away. Everyone left to sleep and to wait to worry about everything the next morning.


End file.
